Winter's Voice
by Godzilla-iz-awesome
Summary: Set during the zanpakuto rebellion arc. Toshiro and Hyōrinmaru get a surprise when an old friend comes to visit.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach or it's characters only my own

* * *

><p>"Sit upon the frozen heavens Hyōrinmaru." Toshiro yelled as he ran towards Muramasa.<p>

"Do you really think you can stop me without you Zanpakutō?" He asked in return, and sent Hyōrinmaru towards him. He also started to call his Shikai.

"Bite your tongue." A voice commanded. Everyone, even the Zanpakutō, turned to see a woman standing at 5'9. She had long white hair with ice blue tips. She was deathly pale, and had blue lips. Her eyes are what scared everyone, they where a light, _light¸ _blue that almost blended with the white that surrounded it. She was wearing a dark blue tank-top and cargo pants that went to the ground covering up her bare feet. Her appearance was frightful yet she was beautiful.

Hyōrinmaru sent the ice dragons towards her; they collided with her and froze all around her. Everyone looked on fearfully, and then little by little cracks began to form all around until it crumbled into ice shards that hovered in mid air. The woman stood unharmed and started walking towards him a fierce look on her face. She fearlessly grabbed his sword and frost could be seen crawling up the blade.

"Do not use my powers against me." She warned. Whispers came from the crowd. Hyōrinmaru tried to pull the blade from her hands, but failed. He made the mistake of looking in her eyes and saw… everything. His world started to spin, flashbacks slammed into him one after another:

"_Your power is ice, use it." She said looking at him.  
><em>"_I can't" he told her dropping the blade. She smile gently her blue lips stretching.  
><em>"_Yes you can." She picked up the fallen blade and handed it to him. "Try again." He ordered the command and an ice dragon flew out but crashed into the ground. He winced.  
><em>"_See you can." She said approvingly  
><em>"_Not very well," He mumbled, she patted him on the back sympathetically.  
><em>"_We'll work on aim next."_

"_What are you? You're not lik__e me, are you?" She shook her head ice crystals tinkling as they landed.  
><em>"_No I'm not. I never could be. But I like what I do." She said softly.  
><em>"_Doesn't it get lonely?" He asked voice just as soft.  
><em>"_Sometimes, yes but it's worth it." She shot him a rare grin._

"_I don't like them." He mumbled to himself.  
><em>"_Why not?" She said scaring him.  
><em>"_Don't sneak up on me. I guess it's because their doing better than me."  
><em>"_Never pegged you a jealous type," She whispered. "It's because you are stronger than them."  
><em>"_What?" He asked confused.  
><em>"_Well, you have a more difficult power than them and because of that it's harder to master. But that means it's stronger to."  
><em>"_Hmm," He paused to think. "How much stronger?" He asked but got a soft smile in return._

"_Everyone left." He commented.  
><em>"_Because they were ready." She told him standing in front of her.  
><em>"_Ready for what?"  
><em>"_You'll find out when you're ready." She said with a smile. Snowflakes started falling around them.  
><em>"_You've mastered weather manipulation." She commented this time. "Maybe you're more ready than I thought."  
><em>"_Want to find out how much stronger I've gotten?" He asked smirking  
><em>"_Not enough to beat me I know that."  
><em>"_We'll see." He said before he lunged towards her with his sword drawn._

"_I don't want to leave." He said stubbornly.  
><em>"_Yes you do come on its time." She told him and he shook his head.  
><em>"_No it's too early."  
><em>"_Stop it," She looked in his eyes. "Trust me it's time."  
><em>"_Who is it?" He asked.  
><em>"_Toshiro Hitsugaya."_

Everyone stared at the frozen Hyōrinmaru as the strange woman side-stepped him and continued walking until she was across from Muramasa.

"You're responsible for this." She stated but He smirked and answered anyway.

"Yes I am." She nodded then planted her feet in a fighting stance with her hands at her sides. The wind whirled making her hair whip around her face. The sky turned dark as almost black clouds started to form. The normally warm air turned freezing and ice along with frost started to form.

"Hitsugaya stop." The captain commander ordered.

"It's not me." He snapped.

Muramasa, who had been standing calmly before was now slowly retreating at the terrifying weather change. As the condition got worse he gave up making a stand and quickly flash-stepped away.  
>The weather calmed down and the woman rolled her shoulders.<p>

"I really need to do that more often I'm getting out of shape." She mumbled to herself.

"You are responsible for that." Kyōraku asked. "You could have blown us away with that wind." She snorted.

"Oh please I have much better control than that I could have made it rain but no I'm too nice for my own good."

"Hmm this is interesting. Bring him to my lab." Kurotsuchi said. Before anyone could touch Hyōrinmaru ice formed around him.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, please remove the ice, now."

"It's not me." Hitsugaya snapped.

"Then who is it?"

"Ah, that would be me." The woman said standing in front of the ice.

"Then move. Now, before I use force." Kurotsuchi said with a smile.

"No, and as if you could, I'm not moving." She said with a smile of her own. Kurotsuchi pouted and walked away.

"What was that about?" Ukitake asked. A soft blush formed on the woman's face which several people noticed.

"Oh, nothing." She said then walked through the ice like smoke. They saw movement inside, and then the woman came smashing through. She did a flip in the air before she landed.

"Is that the thanks I get for coming here just to help you? If I knew this would happen I might have never of came!" She yelled at Hyōrinmaru, who stepped through the hole and pointed at her.

"After what you did you deserved it." He told her. They glared at each other before Hitsugaya walked forward and smacked Hyōrinmaru on the arm. The woman started laughing and ended up on the ground clutching her stomach as she gasped for breath.

"The mighty ice dragon just got served by a pint sized kid." She gasped out before collapsing into laughing fits again. Hitsugaya walked over with a twitching eyebrow and kicked her in the leg. She stopped laughing and glared at him and used him to pull herself off the ground. She looked at Hyōrinmaru who held his hand to his mouth.

"What?" She snapped.

"The mighty winter just got served by a pint sized kid." He said simply and was tackled by a furious white hair woman. Hitsugaya sighed glancing at the crowd in front of him before he walked over and grabbed both of their ears and pulled them up with multiple Ow's from them.

"Oh come on it was harmless fun." She said "Let go."

"Are you going to behave?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Fine I'll behave." She sighed he let go of her and she jumped away rubbing her ear murmuring about grumpy midgets.

"Okay I get a feeling I'm going to regret this but who are you? And how do you know him, them?" Renji asked. The woman smiled and waved.

"I'm Joanne but people call me Jo and I'm winter." She got weird stares

"You're winter?" Ikkaku asked skeptically

"Yes, well more precisely a winter god, the last one that exists. I can manipulate water, ice, cold weather, and all that jazz."

"Really?" Kurotsuchi asked he had come back after he finished pouting.

"Yup," He attempted to grab her but landed face first into an ice sculpture of her. Shrugging he grabbed it and ran cackling madly.

"He's got some major problems." Jo said as she stepped from the ice she created earlier. She received nods from nearly everyone in the crowd.  
>Before anyone could ask any more questions she glanced at clouds, which had parted to the sun. She frowned.<p>

"I have to go Toshi, I'll stop by later." She kissed his cheek then did the same to Hyōrinmaru then disappeared into snow that blew away with the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

It was particularly hot after that and Toshiro had enough problems without his lieutenant attacking him with questions.

"Taichou, who was that?" Matsumoto asked staring at Hyōrinmaru who sat on the couch reading.

"Who are you talking about Matsumoto?"

"Oh Taichou you know that weird girl, Jo."

"She's just an old friend, don't worry about it and start doing your paperwork."

"I think I hear someone calling, bye Taichou." She called as she left the office. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Lazy woman,"

"I hope you don't mean me Toshi because that would be awfully mean of you." a voice spoke up behind Hitsugaya scaring him. He spun around sword half drawn out of reflex.

"Don't sneak up on me, and no I didn't mean you, I meant my lazy lieutenant."

"Hello Jo," Hyōrinmaru greeted.

"Hello Hyo, I am sorry about earlier but I couldn't get you to move otherwise."

"It's fine,"

"I'm glad, now Toshi if I recall my last visit we had a bet and you lost," Toshiro froze,

"I have paper work to complete."

"Which is due in three weeks, come on work with me here please?" Hyōrinmaru glanced at the two.

"What would I do with Hyōrinmaru?"

"Actually master I would like to come with you." Toshiro sighed heavily and looked at the two in front looking at him.

"Fine," Jo jumped up quickly pulling Hyōrinmaru with her. They followed Toshiro to the training grounds. "Make it quick, I have to get back."

"You'll stay and watch right? I need you to stop the others and explain what's going on to them."

"Fine," He sighed at her.

"Master if I may say so bluntly; your whipped." Toshiro spun around looking at his Zanpakutō in shock then sighed.

"I know…" They both watched Jo stand in the field before ice started to form in the ground; it formed into a huge ice rink. Jo turned back with a big smile.

"Come on Hyo, Toshi, have fun. This is your thing right here, it will cool you off." Soon enough laughter filled the training grounds in the 10 division. With everyone hot and not expecting the laughter they soon filled the area around the rink.

First came the rest of 10 division, including Matsumoto who immediately ran yelling for Renji, Hisagi, Kyōraku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. Jo beckoned the division with one hand while speeding of with Hyōrinmaru and Toshiro down the rink. Before any decided to get on, they watched their normally stoic Captain have fun. Suddenly the ice beneath him melted and he sunk to the ground. Jo fell to the ground laughing until she was gasping for breath, as soon as she stopped she started up again until the ground beneath her melted and she seemingly disappeared into the 2 inch deep puddle. Toshiro, now out of the water and mostly dry, grinned. His subordinates stood frozen at the fact he actually grinned. It was then they decided to get to know this Jo no matter what.

Matsumoto had come back gasping for breath with the ones she went after, plus more, behind her also gasping for breath. Word soon spread and soon the entire rink was surrounded. Jo who had melted into the puddle rose from the ice. She skated, on her, literally, ice stakes towards the big busted woman. She grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the ice.

"I can't, I don't know how to." She screamed. As she stepped on ice skates formed over her feet, Jo gently glided with her until she was sure she wouldn't fall, and then sent her towards Toshiro fast. Matsumoto screamed until her captain pulled her into a circle to stop the momentum. She soon got steady and started hyperventilating. Toshiro glared at Jo who smiled gently at him.

Suddenly the ice formed underneath everyone along with skates, gasps filled the surrounding area. People grabbed into pairs, Jo slipped her arm into Hyōrinmaru's. Toshiro grabbed Matsumoto's before she fell again and she smiled gratefully as he led her gracefully through the crowd.

Jo and Hyōrinmaru were taking it up one more step by doing a cross of regular skating with ice dancing as they skated in perfect rhythm with each other. They stopped by Matsumoto's drinking buddies and slowed to make circles around them.

"What do you think?" She asked them. They stared at her in shock.

"It's great for a summer day, but why isn't it melting?" Kyōraku asked

"I'm a winter god; I think keeping a block of ice from melting isn't that big of a deal."

"Is it true, you got Hitsugaya to smile and be fun?" Hisagi asked only to be smacked by Renji. Jo only smiled.

"I don't know maybe, let's see if I can do it again shall we? Watch the middle." She said before she and Hyōrinmaru skated away to find Toshiro and Matsumoto. They found them curving around other people on the rink.

"Hey Toshi, are you up for a partner trade?" Jo asked skating next to them. Matsumoto squealed in surprise and gripped onto her captain, who shrugged in response. Hyōrinmaru went over to her other side and helped her loosen her grip on her captain. As soon as Matsumoto did Jo grabbed Toshiro and pulled him over to the middle.

"So," Jo started while linking her arm with his. "People want to know if I got you to smile or not."

"Really, why is that my problem?"

"Oh it isn't I was just making small talk. What do you think of the rink?"

"I think it's nice, the people who prefer the warmth on the other hand…"

"I didn't make it for them now did I, and besides I needed it to be cold for me to be able to have my physical form."

"Actually now that you mention it you normally don't show up until later in the year why now?"

"Something in the air told me you might need help and you did. Plus it get's lonely without you two. Now I bumming myself out come on let's play tag, you're it." She called as she skated away. Toshiro's eyebrow twitched but he skated after her with a slight smile on his face. She tried to evade him by going into the crowd and it worked to a certain extent.

"Oh my god," She yelled jokingly skating really fast on the ice skates, "The midget is chasing me, hide me." People around her smiled at the two players. She skipped over to the other side quickly followed by a Toshiro who had an evil grin on his face as if he thought about an evil plan now spinning in his mind.

"Get back here." He growled at her.

"Not with that look on your face, I like living thank you very much." She called back before hiding behind the group on captains that didn't want to skate.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked as she looked over his shoulder.

"I am watching out for the evil midget that wants the kill me."

"Why here?"

"You gave me reason,"

"How did that happen?" Ukitake asked holding out his hand to help her up.

"You aren't skating I find that offensive, so for you to make up for it you are acting as a shield for me. And if you don't want to go out and skate." Toshiro came up to them with his head bent down and fist clenched.

"Oh jeez," Jo whispered before swerving out from behind the standing captains and tackled Toshiro in a hug she used the fact that he was frozen to push him to Matsumoto and Hyōrinmaru, who caught him and started dragging him with them. Jo turned back to Ukitake and held out the hand to him. He shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm no good at stuff like this. I'll fall."

"Come on, you won't fall I will make sure of it. You'll regret it if you don't."

"Go on Ukitake, she's a good skater she won't make you fall." Kyōraku called as he went by.

"Good, huh," Jo grumbled to herself before grabbing Ukitake and joining the dwindling crowd.

The rink was almost empty before Jo stopped at the side letting Ukitake stand on the ground before letting go.

"You were right that was fun, thank you for that."

"No problem, are you going to wait for Kyōraku or just head back?"

"I think I'll wait," Jo smiled even bigger.

"Ok, if you want I think someone set out hot chocolate and blankets." Ukitake nodded and thanked her as she slid over the ice, now her skates were gone. She just stood there doing nothing. He eyes closed and the ice sloshed as it turned to water.

Everyone was still recovering from the ice rink. Toshiro was getting 'thank-you''s from nearly everybody he passed. When he got to his office Matsumoto was sitting with a cup of sake in front of her. She was surprised at his sudden entrance she sputtered.

"Taichou, I was just…um, doing" He cut her off

"Don't worry about it Matsumoto, but I do expect you early tomorrow for you paperwork." It was an order from him and still Matsumoto looked at him,

"Eh? Are you alright Taichou, I can go get Unohana if you,"

"Matsumoto," he cut her off again. "You can leave for the rest of the night, and go do…what you do." Matsumoto smiled before thanking him then ran off before he could change his mind.


End file.
